


A Burdened Heart

by CyberCatNinjaGirl



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica, Trollhunters - Daniel Kraus & Guillermo del Toro
Genre: Being Homura Is Suffering, Crying Akemi Homura, F/M, Time Travel, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-25 11:50:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18260705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CyberCatNinjaGirl/pseuds/CyberCatNinjaGirl
Summary: It took place in Unbecoming, Jim went back to the point where the transfer student took the amulet instead of him. Now she deals with both witches and trolls and also what is the white cat going on about him making a contract?





	A Burdened Heart

_**Preview:** _

Jim walks into class where he saw a girl with long ebony hair adorned with a red ribbon at the side and violet eyes staring into him as she walks up and hands him a slip of paper as he opens it up and it read:

 

_Magic and Miracles aren't real. Never change who you are._

_-Homura Akemi._

 

&%&%&%&%&&%&%&%&&%%&%&%&%%&&%&%%&%&

~Training~

 

Draal rolled at Homura fast enough to the point where they all heard gears clicking and she disappeared to the point where she appeared behind Draal.

 

&%&%&%&%&%&&%&&%%&&%&&%%&%&%&%&%&&%&

 

"Jim Lake, Make a contract with me and become a Magical Boy!" Blood splattered everywhere as bullet holes filled the white cat before both Jim and Toby turned to see Homura holding a Desert Eagle before throwig it into her shield and flinging her hair back.

 

&&%&%&%%&%&%%%&%&%&%&%&%&%%&%&%&%&'

 

"You're Angor Rot. Am I correct?" Homura asked before holding her soul gem closely and behind her as the assassin chuckled and dashed at her as he brandished his dagger out to stab her but she disappeared before she appeared above him with an AK-47 locked and loaded at him before bullets flew at him.

 

&%%&&%%&%&&%&%%&%&%&%&&%%&%&%&%&%&%&

 

"Who are you?!"

 

"My name is Akemi Homura...and I'm a Puella Magi."


End file.
